Many existing gaming machines, such as, traditional slot machines, include bonus schemes. Typically, a bonus round of the bonus scheme begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines that employ reels, the triggering event generally occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. In general, the bonus round provides the player with an opportunity to gain and accumulate a bonus value or award before the bonus round ends or terminates.
For example, a player may receive a relatively high bonus value for selecting a certain symbol and a relatively low bonus value for selecting another symbol. The bonus value awarded for the same symbol can also vary. For instance, if a player chooses a symbol on one occasion, the game may award a certain bonus value, and if the player chooses the same symbol on another occasion, the game may award a different bonus value. The bonus values which are awarded to a player are predetermined by a computer using known data or by randomly generating data based upon one or more mathematical formulas. For any single symbol or combination of symbols, these techniques often derive bonus values from a single set of possible bonus values. For example, existing gaming devices utilize pay tables which include various sets of values with each set corresponding to a predetermined combination of symbols. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme generally of this type.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes.